


Following the Skies

by Ariescar911795



Series: Jumping threw Worlds [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Byakuran is a kid.., Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Timoteo | Vongola Nono's A+ Parenting, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, he's still alive, more like a spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariescar911795/pseuds/Ariescar911795
Summary: Life is beautiful. Except for the Vongolia familia who were sent to were heros are a thing and the only thing that they do is crime and they are trying to clean the mess that was left of this world while that same time trying to capture a rival family that's been making trouble were every they go.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, more to add later on - Relationship
Series: Jumping threw Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011954
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

"So tell me, what do you know about the rest of this mafia?" The leader of the hero commission asked one of their undercover spy. U.A teachers, pro hero's, retired hero's along with the students that where in their 3rd and 2nd year of high school attended this meeting along with two police members.

Thanks to this new society, quirks became part of everyday life , making the hero's rise and the underground society along with the gangsters, yakuza and mafias lose their power. But rarely, they are those family that only grew stronger over time. About less then 10% of the people didn't have any quirk and called them quirkless. Those without a quirk didn't last long in this new world. the hero commission and hero where siting in a u shape table, with the rest of them standing.

"Right," With a clear throat, he started with his information. "It's really a close knitted one. Small but has the most control over all the underground families that are still standing to the day of today. 3 are at the top. The Vongolia family, The Millefiore Family, and The Giglio Nero family. All of these along with some minor ones have completely control over the some regions in Europe and Japan. This takes over decades and-"

"What do you mean decades?" Another man from the hero commission asked the spy.

"What I mean is that they had power before this new society even started! After all this new ways of living, they where here before us, before the power started to grow. Our ancestors knew of this." Taking out a piles of paper, a power projector screen appeared. "The Mafia was major league for those who were in the opposite end of the right way, the countries they ruled over were and still is their playground. Do you really thing that they were to abandoned years of work simply because of new rules? No. They adapt and quick, and that the worst monster if you ask me. Though they act more like vigilantes than mobsters and villains ifs you ask me." 4 crest appeared in the front screen with their respective names under them. "This 4 families as I said before have the most control over almost every family. They stay in Italy but come over at Japan for some vacations. It seems that the major of the families members are Japanese and they came around to spend the time. The Vongolia have control over Italy, America and Japan, the Millefiore over Europe and Russia, the Giglio Nero over Africa, India and Australia. "

"Do you have any information beside this?" the head of the commission asked.

"Yes, thought the real juice, sadly, I don't have for I only was a rookie there. Theirs about 7 people in at least 3 of the main family that takes charge if the head of the family isn't there to over look the things."

"Do you know who are these people?" The Pro hero Endeavor asked the question that many people where there.

"No-"

"Names?" A boy in the 3-A class shouted tp the man.

"Just three names, bu-"

"What about their age?" The hero in training Uravati asked.

"Its estimated that between 18 and 25, at least 29, though I highly doubt that."

"Why?"

"That's the age that that one of the required elements so that you can receive the mantle of Boss no?" The hero in training Deku answered in the stead of the man. Giving him a break for once. "I read it by accident and it said that you have to be at least 18 and already have your man chosen by then." The young hero racking his head to try and remember more. "Though thats all of what I could get." Gaining the attention of his classmate that where standing around him in the moment

"How do you know this?" The man at the left of the boss of the hero commission asked.

Class 2-A, the hero's in training stiffen when they heard that that tone wa directed to one of their own. Deku with the years of training was able to ver come the stuttering when he was spoken to, but the fidgeting was a bit more tricker to over come this aspect in his life. With one step forward, he responded,"I was searching for things to buy for my mom on her birthday and that appeared. I tried to track it down but it gave away a dead end." and with that he stepped back into place with the rest of his classmates.

"Nezu? Why so quiet? Want to share something?" A sly grin appeared to the man on the right side of the boos man asked.

"No nothing to share." A cheshire smile took over his mouth making the man lose the sly grin making it ti a frown.

"I came into contact with our sister location in America, who also sent a informant like me inside, they have some intel in the inside and was able to capture the pictures of the bosses of this mafia families, they gave me a copy of them."

The man once that they said that, the power went down, only to reboot second later with a figure of a guinea pig, a cub lion and a dragon crossed the screen. big white letters appeared.

_Did you think it was really that easy?_

The man of the hero commission let outraged shouts.

"You said you had three names, what are they?" The Underground hero Eraserhead asked the man in front of the projector screen. The shouting lowered down, looking at the man with the answers so far.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada and Uni, positions unknown. As I said before, only rumors are heard with these names."

At the mention of this name, the man pulled out a computer, looking up the mentioned name, only to come with something."Nada."

"What do you mean nothing Leo?"

"There like if they were ghost. Nothing under that name appeared here." Leo responded while closing his computer. "Nothing under those name, we can't track them down."

"It's like the Estrano case were working I right now." Taking the place where the spy once stood, Tsuragamae Kenji along with Naomasa Tsukauchi went up to take centre stage. "People are disappearing, most are qurikless people, and it seems that they are doing experiments with them like mad scientist, forcing them into taking pills or somethings. We were able to locate one of there bases, all of them in Japan.

"That's basicly torture for them."

"Where are they located at?" The number 1 hero asked the mens in front of them.

"Wherever they are, I'll kill them." A smirk appeared of the 2-A residential ticking boom exclaimed. Making some of his schoolmates roll their eyes and his classmates agreeing with him, just, not the killing part.

"Locate their base. We get the head, we get the body."

And with that, the leader of the hero commission gets up along with the rest of the commission. Leaving the rest of the heros there. Also leaving more theories for the brains of the class 2-A running at full throt with ideas and theories from one end to another. Opened tabs with the research history full of Vogolia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A teenage couple came in a cat cafe and sat in one of the tables close to the cats and a sunny table, both with formal clothes, speaking a foreign tongue. The chilly air made the people have red cheeks and a nose. The warmth of the cafe warming them up. Both ordering expresso and sitting in a chair by the window next to the entrance. The older grabbing a newspaper behind him and started to read it. The younger one looking outside.

The expresso came some few minutes ago. The older one grabbing the cup and instantly grabbing it and taking a slip, a gulp was heard with a murmed of killing the one who made the expresso with the younger sending his some death threats with KI in it, making the other back down. Some momments of silence came over them with one of the, breaking it. 

_**"Si tratta davvero di fare questo reborn?"**_ The younger teen of 16 years old with brown anti-gravity hair asked to the man in front of him, lowering his book to his lap. Two cups of expresso half way down in front of them asked to his lover.

_**"È divertente no amore mio?"**_ A black eyebrow rosed from the owner, eyes leaving the newspaper in front of him to look at his amore thats one year old younger than him. A black fedora with a orange stripe blocked the sun from his eyes but did nothing to stop the twinkling from his eye.

_**"Non hai torto.**_ "He mumble, low enough for only Reborn to hear.

Hushed whispers, cat meowing and mumbling filled the cafe. Finishing thier half way expresso, they got up and left, a smaller hand resting on the arm of the older one with their long coats flaring out behind them. Making their was to their place that they call home and that, hopefully, still stands in one piece at least.


	2. 2

"Get up you stupid cow!!"A thud was heard in the upper floors.

The house was lively as always it was. Reborn waking up the youngest Lambo and I-pin, while Tsuna was making the breakfast with Yuni keeping him company, giving each other gossip of their respective mafia groups. Hibari and Mukuro training underground and, that most probable, he's have to fix, again with Chrome keeping an eyes out for him. Takeshi practicing his sword positions while bickering with with yells of 'to the extreme!' thanks to Ryohei and Hayato who got kicked outside to do his experiments to avoid exploding a room like last time when the living turned into a BBQ. The excuse was that his quirk went crazy. A shiver went down the backs of the young skies in the kitchen.

"You think where going to find Byakuran?" Yuni's eyes filled with sadden, looking down to the counter. Thumbs twiddling in front of her.

A Italian breakfast appeared in her line of view with a coffee. Being a boss made the coffee your best companion for hard days. A pair of warm hands covered hers, looking up she meant a pair of warm brown eye, looking at her with determination. "Yes we will, ok?"He received a nod along with a small smile."Eat up, your going to be late to school ok." Ruffling the hair of the younger boos, he walked toward the front of the stairs. "Lambo!! I-pin! Your getting late for school!" A pair of rushed steps were heard running threw the hallway.

Giving his back to the stairs, he tilted his head toward the left a little to evade the bullet. Turing his head back, he gave Reborn a smirk and walked to the kitchen. Picking up plates, he walked to the dinning room and found that his guardians already sat themselves down and chatting. Yuni sitting down on the other end of the table with Hayato sitting on his right and the rest all over the place. Not a minute after Reborn sat himself to his left, giving a kiss to his forehead and thanking him for the expresso. I-pin and Lambo running to their seats with Lambo choking on a piece of bread.

"Wow, hold it little guy, the food is not going away."A chuckled escaped Takeshi while patting his back with Lambo exaggerating.

"Im not little any more, I'm 10 now." A pout forming.

" Shut up and eat your food, ** _stupida mucca_** " The bomb maker exclaimed, mouth chewing slowly.

"Stupid octopus head." Lambo mumbled with his spoon real close to the head, a chop to the head made his forehead meet his breakfast. "What the hell was that you stupid puppy!!"

 _A kid growing up with mafioso is really not a good idea_. A fleeting memory passed threw. One with the Varia and the Vongolia combined in a birthday party for Xanxas.

"Watch it crybaby!!" A growing tick appeared on his head.

"Ma ma ma, calm down guys, everything is ok." The peacemaker, aka Takeshi, tried to calm down the two hot-headed, while evading the table knife thrown at him.

"You too shut up baseball-freak!!" The the white-haired teen yelled to the baseball player, who in return let a loud cheerful laugh. Still evading some more spoons and forks, accendently hitting a expensive Italian vase.

"Hm (too loud), keep it down herbivores." One grey eye open and looked down at his fellows guardians. Blocking a trident before it went threw his head."Pineapple, sit down and stop disturbing the peace." A full on glare was thrown to the indigo guardian.

A kukuku was heard of the teen. He back away his trident only to try and stab him one more time while jumping on to the table and creating a mess with the food on the table. Chrome sipping on her white tea, imported from China thanks to I-pin, Tsuna and Yuni.

"Both of you, stop the bickering right now." A K.I was directed to them from the front of the table, Reborn hiding his smile behind a his cup of expresso. The boss's eye hidden from their view thanks to the chestnut bangs. One orange eye peeking threw the opening."Get your stuff and get going." Looking to the older guardians (In this world) he gave a order. "Protect this three please, Chrome, Takeshi and Chrome and try to stay out of view. And have one of you give an occasional visit to Lambo and I-pin please." He said while looking at the youngest and giving a warm smile. "Come back home safely, please."

No later than 5 minutes late, a stamped of foot steps were headed to the door. Shoving and pulling hoods and jackets for the cold and also to try and get away from the wrath of their beloved boss. All the noise died down, leaving Tsuna and Reborn in total silence.

"Its hard to believe we are in a world of superheroes." Reborn said, filling in on the silence of the house.

"What is hard to believe is that were older than my seniors, by three years you know." He got up from his chair and started to pick up the plates and more from the table. Taking them to the kitchen.

"The crybaby cow turned 10...thats one of the worlds wonders you know." The hitman not far behind him Wirth dishes of his own, helping his beloved.

"Do you have any information on the base?"Worry sweeping in his question.

"A boss is always confident dame-Tsuna." Reborn said while flickering his forehead softly, something that changed over the years. "But yes, we already located them. It's here in Musutafu, close to the Shizuoka Prefecture." Leaving the plates on the counter, he warped his arms around the slim waist of his lover. Burring his face on the crook of his neck."When do we attack?" His question was muffed.

"The next week. Will make sure to burn everything down to the ground. If he's there, will take him, if not, we'll go to the next base and check that one before he gets settled down and starts all over again. You know, the old Vongolia way." A exhausted exhale escaped him. "I hope that when this is down we get to go home soon,I'm feel old." He tilted his head back, resting it in the shoulder of one young hitman."We're finally the same height, well, almost anyway."

A though full expression took over the hitman's face."No, I remember that I was the same height back home."

"But, you grew so fast." A whine escaped him. He almost stoped his feet like a kid. Almost. A boss doesn't do that. And not in front of your tutor from hell. Unless you want to die.

He received a hum as a respond. A comfortable silence took over them. He felt a nip on his neck, then opened kisses took over the expansion of his neck.

"Finally alone." Hands roaming from the expansion of the tone stomach of the younger one. Tension slowly rising, making the younger one weak in the knees, thankful for the hold that the one behind him had.

A ring sliced the tension like butter, making the hitman throw a glare at it.

"Go, it may be important you know." Throwing his hips back, he made the hitman go to the phone that was ringing.

 ** _"Che cosa! Sarebbe meglio che fossi impegnato."_** A impaction tone took over Reborn's voice. Hearing a chuckle from his love. ** _"Sei riuscito a trovarlo?"_** A interested tone replace the irritated one." _Sto arrivando."_ Looking at the eyes of Tsuna, a conversation passed, making the young boss to grab his coat and scarf for him and one for Reborn. With that in hand, he walked towards the door were his older lover waited for him. Opening the door, the cold winds hit him full force.

____________________________

In the same day, in the common room of the class 2-A, the sun peaked threw the windows with the students sitting threw piles of old files. School being temporally suspended just to looking into the archives of the Vongolia. Though the homework is still there. The boys sitting at the floor while the laddies in the couches, Shoji and Shinso protecting them from Mineta who in the moment sneaked to get to Ashido only to get wrapped around the scarf owned by Shinso.

"'The Vongolia, started by Gitto also known at the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people, their man base was' and still seems 'Italy. The first generation being the strongest." Momo said, a old news that seems to be copied over and over again was in her hands. A hand resting in her hands. One leg thrown over the other in the couch with comfy clothes and warm blankets thrown around.

"Here it says,'The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during the Second's reign, eventually leading to violence and crime. The Vongola is one of the, if not the, largest Famiglia in existence, having an extremely large following.' That doesn't explain why they have a small group then." Brown eyes looked up toward the big group in front of her.

" 'The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them.', and 'The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power. Due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the capo **_di tutti capi, lit_**. 'boss of all bosses.'" Green eyes meeting the rest of the eyes of his companions. A mixture of shock and awe in-between them. A tried sigh and a hand to ruffle his hair. "That explains almost everything. I mean, the control over them. I wonder how they mange a big group."

"Omertà, also known as the Vow of silence." Red eyes skimmed, and threw an article to the middle of the coffee table."It seems that they had a law between themselves.'A mafia code that prevents members of Mafia Famiglias from talking to authorities, rival Famiglia Members, or anyone outside of their Famiglia about their own Famiglia's business, a mafioso must be killed in order to protect Omerta.' It seems that those fuckers had big skims behind scenes and killed the bastard if they talked. Getting the information out of them will be fucking imposible if they still follow this shit to this year."

"What's the tri-ni-sette?" Tired eyes of the purple-hair teen asked.

"Nothing comes up. A dead end." The class president said to the group. Putting his glasses up, he rubbed his eyes.

Time pass slow for the students and also the information. Many of them, or all of them, leading to a dead end. The door opened up with the homeroom teacher going in closing the computer.

"Alright you kids, it's 2 pm and it's time for patrol, with everything happening your going by turns. Kirishima, Bakugo, Denki and Midoriya, your up for this. At 5 you change to the next of this list. Good luck, I'm going to hibernate for a bit." Over the shoulder of their teacher was a yellow cocoon like sleeping bag, and walked like he owned owned the place. Though, in a way, he does.

Since the jump start they had, their studies did too. Meaning that what a 3rd year would do, they are doing it. Meaning more patrol and being a temporary sidekick. Fun. The chosen ones where coming down the stairs with their winter version hero costume. The three friends bickering to one and another with Deku seeing the interaction with wide eyes. Obviously at a lost on what to do, heading out of thew door. Good lucks, and come safely back, was thrown at reach over and receiving a thank you and a wave back. Getting a look at the list, they say they should patrol the west side of Musutafu the least dangerous zone. Or so they say.

"Let's get this show on the road the boys." A cheeky smile took over Denki. His lightning sweeping a bit out of his control. The wind playing with the hairs of the boys.

Passing the gates of UA, they headed to their usual route to the small town. Passing people and waving back to the community. Bakugo yelling back at them about being the best. The usual.

"It feels like ages ago that we had the sports festival. Ah good times good time. And so manly too." The red-haired rock said to the group. Sharp like sharks teeth smiling.

"We need a fucking another one so I can show you fuckers that I'm the best!" The palms of his hands exploded with mini fireworks, the residential bomb fire of the group said with determination, scaring a few kids along the way.

"You know, you do need to smile to your fans once in a while right?" Denki mention looking back to the group. Him and Midoriya walking up in front of the group.

"Yea man, its not manly if you always made faces at them!" Kirishima mentioned while patting his back rather harshly.

"That's just my face you dumbass!!" Bakugo screamed into the poor red headed personal space and close to his ear thankfully not deaf.

The teens gave some chuckles from the action. The families laughing and talking in the route. Normal things like every other day. A elementary school was coming into view. Until a idiot villain though that it was funny to crash onto the playground with bags of money.

"You know, we need some fucking vacations when where doing with this year!!" The lighting bolt walking human yelled at the group while they ran toward the noise. Deku started to evacuate the civilians out of the school and onto the field where it was still in one piece.

"Italy, it would be nice." A punch to the face of the snake type man was delivered from the red-headed."I always wanted to ride on the boats there."

"Get you fucking head into the game you morons!!" A spinning Bakugo yelled in the air, while spinning to the ground landing a Howitzer Impact to the man, efficiently knocking him out. Dust picking up softly with the landing of Bakugo.

The teacher and children were safely evacuated with the help of Deku. Pro hero Fat-Gum came and help the students. The hero in training stayed and entertain the kids. Meaning that Midoriya. Kirishima and Denki did that while Bakugo stood from a distance.

"Look, Kirishima!!" A blond girl yelled at the sight. Red wings fluttering softly at the sight, making a chuckle escape from the teacher.

"Yes, Kirishima." Said hero came closer tot he pair with a bright smile. Becoming mush at the site of the kid. "Do you want to show Kirishima what you did today?" She asked while lowering to her level. A soft shake to the shoulders to break the girl from the trance she was in.

Rushing to show him smoothing she had in her hands, a paper with a drawing of a 5 year old of a Kirishima appeared. She gave a big smile with closed eyes that, when they opened the first things she saw some tears falling."Oh no, Kirishima."

"No, no. Im fine." Red eyes were covered by his arm. sipping his tears he turned to look at the girl."Can I have this?"

"Mm, Kirishima, for you!!" The 5 year old kid said, giving him excitedly the drawing to him. A chucked was heard in the distance, with a blur of red escaping the sights.

A few minutes have passed, making all the kids go back home with their parents. Slowly but surely they left only leaving two kids there. One of black hair and the other one with green hair outside siding against the brick wall. Talking between themselves in hushed voices.

"Hey who are you waiting for kids."Bakugo asked the kid. In his own nice way of course.

A pair of light green bored eyes looked back at said hero along with black ones too.

"For big brothers and sister of course." The dark haired girl said with a upbeat tone. The other just looked the other way, putting his arms back and rest against them. Releasing a yawn, he went in to a light slumber.

The teens pick up a conversation with the two, mostly with I-pin, talking about the adventures and more.

"Hahaha, Lambo!! I-pin!! Were here! Sorry, we had to pass for some sushi and the groceries along with some strawberry cake!"A group of people of teens around their age walk to them. Ruckus was with them and not a care in the world. They felt a energy unknown to them from the group. The girl with an eyepatch keeping from destroying each other while another girl just laughed at their antics.

Trident and tofanas along with bombs were thrown around with some chuckling and the yelling 'to the extreme' was around this people.

_What the hell with this people?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Stupid Cow  
> 2"What! It would be better if you were busy."/"Were you able to find him?"  
> 3."Boss of all Bosses


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Welcome home  
> 2\. Im home  
> 3\. Hell no!! Don't even think so Renato or your sleeping on the fucking sofa

Walking down and in the poor parts of the new society where they currently lived in. Takeshi, Yuni, Chrome and Yuni carrying bags of groceries.

"You think they are ok?" A teen Yuni asked the boys behind her. Hayato on her right and Takeshi on her left with Chrome at her back in between them. A make shift shield protecting the sister of their sky and boss.

"They both grew with mafia families and martial artists families. I mean, I-pin is basically partially part of the Hibari family." Takeshi mention to the group with some giggles escaping him.

"The crybaby and I-pin will be fine baseball-freak. They grew up with us."A irritated Hayato told the teen besides him.

"Mm, they are stronger now than then." Chrome answers back. A skip in her step.

Clashing of metal was heard behind them along with yells of extreme with Hibari and Mukuro fighting in between themselves at the very back with Ryohei at the back trying to appease both and stop the fighting. People scurrying way from the sound that to ears sounded like thunder. Not too loud but enough to make the ears bleed.

"You 3 meatheads stop fighting!!" And at last, the last fuse pf the puppy broke and exploded.

"Oh the puppy wants attention." the teasing voice of Mukuro sounded all the way to the front of the group, taunting the all ready upset teen. Until a pair of tofanas was headed to his head until a his trident stoped it. "Oh, yes mister skylark?" A smirk appeared.

"Pay attention pineapple head." Another strike went to the his guts, sending him in to the air. He made a mid-air attack, and landed not far away from Hibari, only to attack in mid-air again.

"I hope they don't destroy anything for the sake of the sanity of Tsuna." Yuni sweat dropped at the sight.

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato gasped, giving the bags to takes before they filled to the ground. He looked at the troublemakers of the group and started to yell nonsense, running to them and started to yell at them to not disturbed the boss in any way and that paper work was going to be their punishment.

They were headed to the elementary school were the tenth graders of the family were studding.

"Hahaha, Lambo!! I-pin!! Were here! Sorry, we had to pass for some sushi and the groceries along with some strawberry cake!" Takeshi yelled at the kids. A group of teens of the same age as them were talking to the kids. Well, more like to I-pin. Lambo was more like sleeping. Yuni laughing at the antics of the group. In her perspective it's really fun.

The WTF faces of the others group is really fun in their opinion.

"All of you, behave now." A smile was heard in Uni's tone. Backing the majority of the group to stop their pervious action. Minus the two fight at the back who's still made the ones with untrained ear to flinch back bit. "Lampo I-pin, were here. Sorry, as I said, we went to buy somethings for big brother. Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this are the hero that helped the school from the villain!!" The youngest of them yelled. Running at them, pulling the green hero by his hand. The poor guy was tripping. Letting go once they got close to Yuni. "It went like BOOM! Then KAPOW! Like when the two fight!!" Takeshi mimicking her expressions behind Yuni. The rest of the hero's along with the slowed pace of the green haired teen following in after a bit at the sight of the proclaimed cinnamon-roll taking to someone of the group.

"Thank you for your hard work heros" Uni said, giving one of her warmest smiles to the teens in-front of her. Said teens falling at ease instantly.

"Traines, were still in training heros ma'am." The timid Deku responded.

"Yet your doing hero jobs. Your still a hero and call me Uni, I'm not that old." She said back.

"Why thank yo-hey Gokudera-kun." Deku and Kirishima greeted the walking bomb. Said bomb looked at Deku and the red-haired, giving a small nod of acknowledgement at him while walking towards Yuni. Staying at her right side.

"Who is he nerd?" The other walking bomb asked behind Deku.

"He's the one that helped Hatsume in the lab with the explosions. He's in the support course back in UA. I have seen him sometimes when I go and see Hatsume for the gear." Deku replied back, giving him a wide smile. Only to receive a tsk in reply.

"Haha, don't listen to him, Hayato is a Tsundere." Takeshi said with a wide smile, trowing his arm around the blushing, white haired teen. Hayato trying and paling in escaping the clucthes of the black haired teen beside him.

"Am not, you baseball freak!!"

"He's like Bakugo!!" The red and yellow light said at the same time. Only to receive a slap to the backs of their head by said person.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT OLD MAN YOU DUMBASSES!!"

"WHO THE HELL YOUR CALLING OLD MAN BLONDIE!?"

"YOU OLD MAN!!" The explosive teen yelled back.

"IT SILVER!!SILVER AND PEOPLE CAN HAVE WHITE HAIR TOO!!" Pointing toward Ryohei, a angry tick appeared in his forehead. "WHY DONT YOU CALL HIM OLD MAN"

More bickering was made between the two groups, the green, red and yellowed haired boys instantly clicked with the energetic of the group Takeshita, Ryohei and I-pin while the walking bomb of both groups floor into both their faces, threats coming and going while the rest where at the back, more like watching what was happening.

"Stop Hayato." Uni said to the walking bomb. In return, said person only tasked back. Arms crossed and he looked the other way. "Your friends with Hayoto here so please, look out for him, please, all of you please." She said, giving a perfect bow to the boys.

"Yes please!!" Yelling was heard. Behind her was Ryohei, Takeshi and I-pin coping the movements of Uni. In the background, yelling was heard by said person that he doesn't need protection by the heros in training 

"Of course!!" The boys, minus bakugo, answered back, happy with the confidence and trust placed on them.

"Great!! We will see you guys later then, how about that?" Yuki said with a warm smile.

"Will walk you home, its a bit later anyway and your carrying stuff so let me help you." The chivalrous hero said. "Let me help you there miss Uni." Kirishima said, taking some bags out of Uni's hands. Lambo appeared on her side, yawning a bit.

The group of teens walked toward the edges of town. Both group talking and bickering together like old friends. Each one carrying a bag with the food for tonight. Deku taking with the energetic of the group along with Kirishima and Denki. Bakugo walking and fighting with Hayato while the violent ones stopped thanks to Chrome that now is talking to the rest of the boys.

"So what are your quir-?"

"Oh look, Cielo is back." The young ones of the group detached themselves from the group running to a teen, like 17 years old and a 18, coming out of a car. One Japanese with a feminine figure. Both with winter coats but one with a fedora with a orange stripe around it. Both talking in whisper until he saw that 2 kids running towards him. "Big brother!!" They yelled, and they were received by a big hug, embracing the 2 kids.

"Sono a casa."

"Benvenuto a casa." Picking up himself. He saw that they where more people than he originally though they where before. "Hello, my name is Cielo, big brother of these kiddos. Hope they were not to much trouble." Tsuna said, using his alias as Yuni was doing too. Stretching his hand out towards the new comers.

"Naw, no trouble at all man.The name is Kiri- I mean Red Riot." The red-haired man said moving the bags to the other hand while extending his hand to return the handshake. The rest presenting themselves one by one.

"Oh, come on in, let me help you with the bags." Cielo said, taking some bags out off his hand, he turned around to look at Reborn to yell at him,"Renato!! Come here and help me with the bags amore mio please. "Said man looked back and released a sigh, went back and took off some bags from Cielo, went and opened up the door. The warmth of the house inviting them in and closing them like a blanket with everyone coming in and hanging their coats up, then tossing their shoes in the front with everyone running to their own rooms to do their own things, leaving more mess than they was before, making Cielo give a sigh. "Sorry for the mess here, I was a bit busy with work and just came back from it. They let me out a bit early today though." Leaving the bags on the counter, Tsuna went to the kitchen and grabbed 4 water bottles. The heros in training stood in the entrance and took a look around the house. Two story with more American style to it that Japanese.

"No, you ok, really, that happens always."Denki answers the man back

"It only happens when you have brats around," Kirishima slapped lightly at Bakugo's arm. "Ow, what the hell shitty hair!!Are all those your kids?" Luckly it he didn't explode in the house.

"Hahaha, we would die before old age if they were." The fedora man said. A business suit was under the coat, taking of the fedora, he looked at Cielo with soft eyes who was in the kitchen at the moment, and looking up at them once again."Well, me anyway." Taking the suit off, he just had the white undershirt on only along with a tie.

"Yea, no, they are my younger siblings." Cielo said, while coming out of the kitchen with the water bottles and walking towards them. A arm wounded up in his waist with Reborn nesting his face in the crook of his neck. Tsuna wincing at the sudden coldness touching his body while patting his arm."The older one, we were friends since birth so they would come around the house to play, Hayato's mom died while his dad was over seas and Takeshi's mom died too, so my mom helped them out by taking care of them during the day. Hayato was the ones always in the house anyways. The rest were adopted or taken off the streets."

The group talked a bit more, getting to know more about the couple before them and how they lived and worked to keep this place together along with keeping up with the pays of everything with some time later, Uni, Lambo, I-pin and Chrome coming down the stairs and going them in the conversation. After some time the heros left to go back to the dorms once more while leaving the couple at the door, waving them off with Red Riot waving back with I-pin equally excited with Tsuna them rushing them in so not to get a cold and closing the door, once again the warmth embraced them again with the other running toward the door and Tsuna and Reborn starting dinner.

"You think they suspected anything?" Tsuna asked reborn, who at the moment was sitting on a chair in the counter and Tsuna's back move one side to another.

"Na, they might be heros but their still a bit naive in that sense, especially red and yellow light though the other boys would be a problem if we deal with them at some point. And with the information they are digging up wit throw them off a bit."

A hum was sent his way while Tsuna was draining the pasta, a teasing smile was showing up while his back was towards Reborn. "I never knew that the best hitman could be a really domestic husband." Looking back with a eyebrow raised to said hitman and being able to get the blush that he was fighting down. Turning back he let a small chuckle escape him.

"Being a hitman you have to be best at everything, so being the number 1 I have to be the best."

"Mm, yea, and the cat cafe have dogs too."

"Maybe you need more training, your getting a bit rusty there my love." Reborn snarked at Tsuan. Resting his eyes with a smirk on, and moving toward the right a bit, evading a knife that was thrown to him and landing at the wall behind him, piercing the it. Amber like golden eyes looked a him with a KI that could knock a weak men down to his knees. A full on glare and mumbling was heard on Tsuna's part while he turned and kept on cooking. Sentence like training my ass, and freaking tutor from hell with the knife cutting the vegetables really fast, a nervous feeling creeping up from Reborn spine while snickering was heard in the entrance of the kitchen. Heads disappearing from view once he turned back to look whats going on. An idea crossed the hitman's brain with Tsuna replying him back. Shooting the idea instantly. 

"Diavolo, no!! Non pensarlo nemmeno Renato o il tuo dormire sul fattuto divano!!"Yelled Tsuna before he could do a move.

It's just a bit of training...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm trying to write more chapters and making them longer at the same time. Sorry ones again.
> 
> 1.Professor Tsuna! Hello!  
> 2.They broke omereta Reborn.  
> 3.Are you sure?  
> 4.Would I lie about something like this?  
> 5.Lets go home and make a plan before they make a move.  
> 6\. My love  
> 7.Piece of shit! I'll attack you little sucker!! And stay on
> 
> Something like this are the translations. Hope you like it!!!

The weekend passed quite fast. The UA students went to visit their parents or family members then came back Sunday afternoon. Meaning that the case of the Estrano and Vongolia was left alone for a while and school started early and dismissed even earlier. Meaning that Hayato went back to school, leaving the family without a member once more with Takeshi going back to his house with his father to help out at the sushi place leaving the place for Tsuna, Reborn, Yuni, I-pin and Lambo in the house with Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari usually sorting out and returning when they want to.

"Honey!!The kids are gone!!" Reborn yelled at the bottom of the stairs. A smirk on his face.

"Oh shut the hell up Renato. Stop acting so damn domestic you damn tutor from hell!!" Was heard in one of the bedrooms

"Well, even the cubs have claws right?" Reborn murmured from the bottom of the stairs, twirling his fedora with his index finger while whistling a tune. Leon just went into hibernation not so long ago. As always in a business suit with the usual long coat behind him. Side stepping to the left to avoid the hammer sent down to him, hitting the same spot where the knife landed creating a small crack. "And you complain that they destroy buildings."Putting his fedora back in place.

"There's a difference between a wall and a building." Coming down the stairs was Tsuan, dressed in a similar way as Reborn, only that his pants were light brown and the long coat in hand, shoes tapping against the boards making his presence known. "A buildings coast billions to repair along with those people that got hurt by that. With a wall you just waist no more than the money needed for the cement and the paint to cover it up." Getting down the last stairs, he lifted an eyebrow daring Reborn to say something back. Said person just looked away.

Letting out a sigh, Tsuna finished descending the stairs with Leone behind him. The cub gone replaced with a teen lion. With the cap gone and a mane of pure sky flames burning bright but warm to the touch.

"Ready?"

"Yeah lets go before there's more eyes around here."

Getting close to the door, they both put on the long coats with black gloves, a scarf around Tsuna's neck and the orange fedora on Reborn. Going outside, a black car was waiting park outside. Opening the gates, he waited for Reborn and he turned his head. A woman with red hair and big green wings with some scales on her face with baby in her arms, his tiny red wing fluttering and a kid of the age of Lambo in their real world got close to him with the later running towards him and hugging his legs with the strength of his age, takin care that his horns don't hurt him in anyway with the baby giving the usual blabbering with the woman approaching them with laughter ringing in the air. Each having a emulate that Tsuna gave them in one point in their life.

"Hello, Tsuna, how are your brothers and sister doing?" Chinese accent shining threw some words. Mrs. Cheng asked Tsuna. Cheng who married a Japanese man and moved to Japan. Who help them out when they first moved here from Italia. A woman very dear to all of them. A second mother you can say with the kids being brothers for the rest of them. A small civilian family that Tsuna knows about.

"Helo Mrs. Cheng, they are fine thank you." Tsuna resend back to her.

"Oh honey, mama is alright now sweetie, Where you hubby?" She asked, looking from side to side, almost giving herself a whip lash. "Oh, there he is, hello Renato."

"Hello mama Cheng." Renato replied, tipping his fedora as a greeting and giving the little kid his hair ruffle.

"LaoshīTsuna, Ni hao!!" The little kid exlamed, hugging his leg even harder.

"Hello little one, how are you and your classes?"

"They are doing alright, and I'm alright. The classes are easier to understand to thanks to you." The kid said. Grinning from ear to ear. Fangs shinning with the morning light.

"Well then, we are on our way to school right Lee?," Said kid bobbed his head real fast. "We will see each other later ok." She said, getting close to Tsuna and laying a kiss on his forehead and also on Reborn. The small family taking their leave with a warm feeling on them.

"See you later big brother Tsuna and Renato." Lee yelled and went running to catch up to his mother.

"We should get going. Wouldn't want him to get frustrated now." With a little push of Reborn, Tsuna walked to the passengers seat and got in with Reborn in the drivers. He got it legally, Tsuna made sure of it. Feeling a warm hand thanks to the heater of the car with Tsuna atomically grabbing the hand back and giving it a squeeze and receiving one back. The view passed and changed from houses to building to skyscrapers with them heading toward a restaurant with a homey feeling to it where a man around 22 was waiting for them. A black scarf tight around his neck and snake like eyes look at them when he heard them walking toward his way.

"Maldy."

"Reborn, Tsuna. How are you in this fine day?" A cocky attitude filled in the Russian accent that the man carried.

"How about we skip the formalities and get to the point?"A snark was return from Reborn, whose patients was running thin already.

"Picky picky picky. Alright then." Talking a stack of papers from his bag, he put it in the middle of the table. "They have bases here in Japan, it seems that they have a mutual benefit when they joined the league of villain and the rate of quirkless is dropping." He took a a sip from the beverage he ordered before they came.

"The qurikless?"

"The children to be precisely."He finished his cup then settleing it down. "They are more and more less than the usual no."

Tsuna reached for the paper and scan threw the paper. the rate of the population the quirkless indeed was dropping but around the age of 5. Unless they were trying to do the same thing they did to Mukuro. 3 location was in pictures appeared and how it was designed and the location. Pages with pictures of labs and people in cages appeare. Things big like things..nomus if he remembers the name right. Kids in cages were shown in pictures around 3 to 5. A white haired kid with the same tattooed eye as Byakuran was in one, separated alone in one cage with a little more then half of his wings in tact. Rage was building up within his flames lashing out that Reborn had to send his flames on his way with Tsuna, who instantly was grabbing them for comfort. With the training from hell, Tsuna kept o watching.

"Hanno rotto l'omertà e hanno coinvolto i cittadini reborn." Whispers Tsuna to Reborn. Away from the curious ears of the Russian man in front of them. Fedora helping them hide half of their lip movements.

"Sei sicuro di Tsuna?" Handing him the papers and pictures.Reborn trained features did that. Flames betraying what he was really feeling.

"Mentirei su queste cose, Renato?" Tsuna question him usum his real name and receiving a hum in return. Looking at the Russian hitman who was lost in what there where saying but did a good job in hiding it, Tsuna question bubbled up."Is that everything?" Only to receive a nod. Looking at Reborn, he gave his order."Andiamo a casa, è ora di fare un piano prima che facciano una mossa." Getting up from his set, the other two followed his lead. "Thank you Maldy, it was a nice time spending with you." Tsuna said and gave the man a hug. "Your pay is already in your account." And to farther prove it, a ding in the cell from connected to his bank rang, signaling that a transaction was made."Hope you have a nice time here in Japan, its really beautiful."

"Come with me and I'll show you a nicer time beautiful." He respond back, making a move to grab his ass only to be stop by Reborn's hand on his right wrist and twisting it in warning, fedora covering half of the hitman's face.

"How about I show you a nice time, even a tour for you here in Japan then in hell, eh?" Squeezing the Russians hands harder. "Hell is my forte you see."

Snatching his wrist away from the hitman, he directed his attention to the boss. "Pleasure working with you beautiful." Receiving a low chuckle in return from said person. A dandy hand landed in his cheek.

"You never learn do you?" Tsuna started to pass on some of his sky flame to the man, slowly sealing his memories from the time and the work he did with and for the Vongolia. "It was a pleasure working with you too." The man falling unconscious and all his weight falling on to Tsuna. "Reborn help me amore please." Tsuna feeling a bit light headed from the action.

"We can just leave him here you know." A grunt leaving Reborn the moment her took the one arm from the Russian man, trying to take the most weight off Tsuna, taking both of them out of the restaurant and onto the busy street. Hailing a taxi for the poor man to be taken to the airport. Leaven the pair in the busy streets. Having a lot of time in their hands before going back home."How 'bout a last minute date amore mio?" Reborn asked Tsuna, offering his arm to said person.

"Ho? and what do you have in mind?" Tsuna asked, placing his hand on Reborn's arm, the dizziness still lingering there, bring a headache on, making him tighten his hold more. A worry looking taken over the older's face.

"How 'bout a restaurant with real food and some ice cream?"

___________________________

In a working place for the support course, a white haired boy, that had their own personal working place for themselves at the far back in a separate room where explosion and other inflammable things were maneged, was yelling curses in his mother tongue to the idiot that broken one of his masters pieces.

"Fottuto pezzo di merda..ATTACCO DI TE PICCOLO SUCKER ... E RIMANI SUL PEZZO DI MERDA." A white haired man yelled at a piece of metal, a smaller part of one of the explosions belonging to the hero in training Ground Zero, who broke one of his grenades that he carriers in his arms. Making the silver haired boy to carefully pass the nitro to a save place way from the fire he was handling, especially his personal flame animal, Uri, chew on a toy that he created that contains a bit of his flames, careful in the amount applied to it so not to hurt his sky any further.

Fucking piece of....aaaaa!! If we were back at home that bastard's skull would be full of holes in it with some knives to finish it off!!. Stoping polishing the greenish metal for a moment, a thought came to his head. Why the hell are we here anyway, oh wait, a marshmallow motherfucker couldn't do their job right and keep the flow of this world intact and now we were brought down with it to fucking clean THEIR MESS!! The storm flames of Hayato dancing under his skin, itching to get out and angry for being imprison. Uri watching him with sharp eyes, feeling his owner angry. A growl was heard from one of the tables, a warning for Hayato to cool down his temper.

Now, with this world fucked up, they had to come and fix it, well, more like to balance it more thanks to the parallel idiot of their world to this one.

"Hayato," Facing to the front were his name was called to find his teacher and one of the well known problem child of class 1A at his side. "Bakugo wants to talk to you." He said, facing a midway to the said teacher.

What does he want, more importantly what does he know? Walking to the teacher that was waiting at the front of the door, he calmed down his heart down like he always did before a mission back at home. Feeling a weight in his shoulders, he turned and saw that Uri made herself a tad bit smaller to fit between his shoulders. Her tail flicking lazily behind her, hitting his other shoulder softly. At the sight of Uri, the hero teacher slightly soften a bit in the trained eye. A chuckle almost escaped past his lips. Almost.

"Hey old man." A smirk appeared on the blonds face.

"It's silver hair not white you angry pomeranian dog." A sneer was what Hayato returned, making the other angrier than normal with the smirk turned frown. A hissing Uri while looking into the eyes of his natural enemy 

"Are they done or not you damn extra." Snarling at Hayato's face letting small growls at Uri on the way.

"Follow me, there, at the back of the room." Damn life living Pomeranian dog, is their any dog here in Japan anyway?

Taking the walking bomb to the back of the room where all the explosion and fire related things where, they passed students that were doing their own things, in merged in their own worlds and items that they are doing. The blond haired teen with his usual frown on his face as he passed by everyone, oil and metal with a bit of gas was in the air with one students running to the window and opening it to let fresh air in. Feeling Uri's hair on his neck and her tail swishing from side to side and prickling his neck making him stay alert unconsensly. Going in to room with metal part protecting the wall with 4 French windows on each wall, natural sunlight shining in the room with Katsuki's gauntlets sitting in the middle. Green forest paint shinning in the light. A swell of pride bloomed in his chest. Being in this world while training to get his flames back gave him a lot of free time, so he studded all about mechanics and engineering and accidentally got invited to the support course without him knowning that this was a hero school too. Uri jumping from one place to enter and landed safely on one of the tables behind the gear. Intelligent eyes following every move of the blond.

"Now try them on and tell me what you think, and for the love of good, don't blow them this time." Hayato said, giving the blond his gauntlets and a sneer. Uri sneering behind him on one of the tables. A eyebrow rising at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to make them longer, though thanks to school and jobs it kinda hard, sorry!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

"It says here that the student Hayato Gokudera, also known as Gokudera Hayato, is a half Japanese and half Italian boy born the day 19 of September , year xxxx."Vlad King said, looking up at the teachers present along with the principle siting at the head of the table. The whiteboard filled with notes from past meetings,

A cheshire smile on his mammal face, paper of the transferred student with Hayato photo on the top right corner. A almost sneer wanting to form with a red and white like baby leopard cat sat on his shoulder, fue on end that made the animal side of the principal stand on edge, thought it was a movement hidden from the eye sight of the teachers. Information of the boy was neatly organized, from his previous schools to the quirk section. A quirk that allows his flame turn into an animal, especially a cat with fire in it ears and tail with a bit on their paws. That's it, though a nagging at the back at his head told him otherwise. Maybe, like the two have a almost telepathic bond and understanding of one another, maybe the cat also being capable of using their flames to destroy? All this information that the human side of the half mouse half bear principle process at one go. How to manipulate it and make it better. A smile took over at the thought of seeing a unique quirk here. Paws coming to rub each other as if warming up.

"I really don't see the kid as a menace to us, much less a threat. He's almost an A student though he does keep to himself a lot." The voice hero said. Being on the right side of Erasehead and keeping the volume of his voice low, more like trying, for the rest of the staff there right now.

"Present Mic is right, he much like a combination of Todoroki along Midoriya if I say so myself." The R rated hero Midnight said. her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Beside, he doesn't have a hero quirk to he's not that useful." Vlad said arms crossed as he stare at the papers.

"All quirk can be used to be a hero. Just train the to be and it'll be done." The previous number one hero said to the teach how sat in front of him."

"All I know is that this kid smells like problem." Eraserhead said, his body hidden from sight thanks to the yellow bean bag and only the half of his face visible, the coffee cup in front of him with two others besides it empty.

"He is a problem child, he exploded by accident a grenade the last week, lucky most of the room was covered with metal and the explosion was not so big." Power loader said to his fellow co-workers. A headache starting to form just with the reminder of the 2 problem children now that he had. "He's one of the best if I say so myself. Him and Mei competing for the 1 place though it seem that Hayato doesn't really want it." Fingers going to his temples and start massaging, hoping said headache goes down. An explosion was heard in one of the hallways, with no one barraging in it was safe to asume that his students were the one to make the explosion. A loud groan was heard fro the teacher just from hearing it.

A silence taking over and stretching. Ideas coming over and going. None lingering for too long.

"If he's from Italy, he should now something from the Vongolia. A peep or two is enough." A random teacher said. "Still, involving a kid from outside the hero course? I think it's not good."

"Remember, he's from the support course, he's sooner or later going to the front line." Hoping form his seat to the table, the principle started to walk from one end to the other, a board where all the events that the Vongolia had done."Were placing a big amount of trust on him by just telling him a fraction of what we know." The hybri principal said walking to the other end and stoping at the end of the table, eyes following him. "We'll just wait and see what time has for us, will we gain an allie or a foe."

Going back to his seat, he went to the mic, turning it on and clears his throat. " It's a mouse? It's a bear? No it's me!! The director of UA School where the best of the best study!!" Paws where thrown up at the mention of that. Cheers were heard from the cafeteria. "Gokudera Hayato, please make your way for the principal room please!! Thank you and keep your studies up students, Plus Ultra!" With that, the hybrid went back to his seat, leaving the teachers talking to each other with Aizawa on the second seat to his right with All Might and Mic Present pocking him and digging deeper into his sleeping bag while hiding and keeping his annoyance hidden from view. The slightly tense atmosphere was despairing slowly and surely by waiting the minutes pass by and doing small talk. That is, until said student came to the office making the teachers stand in alert unknowingly.

A teen around 17 with white-silver haired entered with a tap of his shoes that made his presence known as he entered the room standing tall like if in a military bootcamp with his chest puffed out in pride. Like a cat. Half of the uniform tucked in with two buttons on top undonen with the blazer long gone. Have of his hair pulled back into a half ponytail with clips holding some parts of loses hair that he has, stopped in-front of the table of the conference room. A serine face was shown.A small leopard cub hanging onto his shoulder with it's fire tail swishing from side to side, a happy purring heard threw out the room that made their fellow hero-in-traning, Eraser Head, melt slightly at the sight of the cub, making him to turn around and whisper something to Mic. A giggle was heard.

The fur stand on high alert with his instincts making him run into hiding and the other defend it's territory while his human side wanting to know more about the kid and how to use him, just with his presence of the kid alone. Something that not had happen since his early days. A twitch on the right hand was made along with the left hand. A action that passed as nervous for the untrained eye.

"Yes sir?" Hayato asked, standing tall with the cub following the owners lead, the small white cub with grey spots sat up with her chest with red fire tips from hers as she puffed it out. Calculating eyes landed on him as it started down every hero or teacher within the room.

"I heard your from Italy, am I correct?" The hybrid director asked.

"Yes sir I am from Italy Sincily to be more precise."

"I heard that they have a beautiful beaches there with clear blue water." Midnight said in a cheery voice with the clap of her hands resounding threw the place.

"Yes, its beautiful, my family gather there at least to spend sometime together." A smile took over the foreigner faces. A yowl was heard behind him.

"what do you know about the Vongolia, Gokudera-kun?" The hybrid asked the teenager in fpornt of them. Feeling his coworkers sweat-drop at the way he asked him. Hey, straight forwardness help in some cases last time he research.

A small, almost non existing smirk took over the teens face, one that he took advantage of the situation as the eyes of everyone was on the principle and the principles eyes was on the teen for the time being that when he asked all the eyes went back to him.

"Well what do you want to know?Theres many stories about them." The smirk fell and was covered by the cool facade that he carries around when all eyes went to him.

"The origin please, if you can anyway." Midnight said, interrupting the principal before he can mess up any farther. The Italian have a different way of speaking sir, they use respectful terms I believe.

"Well there's many stories about them, one of them is that they first started to protect the people of Italy before the police even developed since the beginning of times in 17's or 16's I believe." A hand went to the his chin and a pensitive face took over. The cat letting out a yawn.

"Then why are they called mafia?" Vlad King asked the teenager infront of them.

The teenager looked around the office., finding a seat close to the white board with notes from the teachers and sat himself down, the cub jumping down from his shoulders to his, purring louder now and rolling with the small space that she had for herself in his lap. A fond smile that Hayato gave to the cat was so adorable that almost made midnight take a picture. The air around the teen change into seriousness, red eyes looking older than they should. "Get comfortable, it's a long story then."

And that they did. The teachers got in their seats comfortably with aizawa zipping his sleeping bag all the way to his chin. A silence over took them as they waited for the teen to get himself comfortable.

"Well, as we can see, or know, the Vongolia, started even before modern modern civilization, when the Italian civilization with two families, since then they protected the families of Italy and started to spread threw all Europe. The role, or mantel of boss, have been passed down from generation to generation of the original boss, a group of vigilantes that, sadly, needed to adapt the age that they where passing by, but still kept their original goal in mind, but thanks to the ninth boss and from then on, they adapted to the new era of quirks, from them on I don't know sadly." The teen finished with a sad tone, thought the ears of the principals rung him that it wasn't totally true, some parts where missing from the tale.

"That's all?"Midnight asked the kid.

"The rest is myth or rumors that swam around the town and streets of all Rome you know." The teen replied to the rated R hero. The bell ringing, the signal for the students to go back yo class. "If you have any question you can ask me."

The teachers stood in silence as they process the story that the teen just told them. They watch as he lazily stretched himself in the chair, standing up and fixing his uniform. The cub jumping from the chair to his shoulders. Walking to the door with the cub's tail swishing and meowing at her owner. The moment that he walked out, the invisible tension from the principles shoulders went away.

"So, what do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Is it really alright Reborn?  
> 2."It's funny isn't it my love?"  
> 3 "You are not wrong."


End file.
